


he needed her (she needed him)

by appleberry3d



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, bellarke tho, feellllls, friend suggested i write, otp, sorry if there are inconsistencies, this is literally my first fic ever, wow it gets really cheesy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleberry3d/pseuds/appleberry3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is having nightmares, and Bellamy knows she lies awake at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he needed her (she needed him)

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is of course, welcome, this being my first fiction. I'm sorry if there are majorly awkward parts and such~  
> Please, leave a comment!

Clarke woke up gasping, immediately sitting up from her makeshift bed. Remnants of the nightmare she had awoken from faded away, leaving tears in her eyes. Dragging her palms over her face, Clarke’s hands became wet. When were these dreams going to end? Hell, when did she realize they started? They were breaking her down, slowly, and she would soon tumble into oblivion. Over the years, before she was sent down to Earth with the 100, she was becoming more and more empty. Clarke’s golden curls shook as she took another prolonged sob. At first, the landing of the drop ship was a dream. She was free, free from her mother’s cold remarks and the baggage that came with. Yet here she sat awake, much like the many nights before, left to regret and scold herself for not being stronger. She was a leader. Leaders were strong.

Footsteps trailed along towards the tent Clarke called hers. She knew it was probably nothing, just a teenager not able to sleep, but she scooted down and laid her head on the bundle reluctantly. Quieting herself, Clarke sniffed and attempted to sleep, staying the tears. A familiar shuffle sounded and a tall figure loomed over her, crouching face to face with her back. His breath between her shoulder blades.

“Princess,” Bellamy breathed, low and gravelly. God, Clarke didn’t want him to see her like this, with her guard down.

She chewed her lip, half waiting for him to give up and leave; half wanting him to press on, comfort her.

A large hand gently clasped her right shoulder. “Princess,” he chanted again, “talk to me, Clarke.” Bellamy sounded desperate, like he was the one who needed comforting. He sighed and let his hand drop to the space behind her, then away, out of her reach.

“I need you,” he paused, “I think you need me, too.”

She winced. Clarke did need Bellamy. She needed him in more ways than one. Even before they established themselves co-leaders over the 100, it was clear how much they seemed to carry each other; their burdens and emotions. Though they had never outwardly been personal, it was obvious how much they really yearned for the other’s presence.  
Clarke shifted under the furs and turned to face him, deciding against her better judgement. He had his face in his hands, fingers tangling in dark waves of hair. She sat up on one elbow to better study him. She saw how tired his deep brown eyes were when he raised his head, worry and concern was written in the way his brow creased. They both were emotionally stricken, the weight of lives on their shoulders. She understood.

“Bell, you know I need you. This whole camp needs you.” She searched his face, eyes trailing over the dusting of freckles across his olive cheeks; much like the stars in the sky. They never seemed to end, and her fingers itched for a pencil to sketch the outlines of his jaw, the curve of his neck and shoulders.

“I want to have you,” his lips pressed together suddenly. A hand reached out to curl a lock of Clarke’s hair behind her ear, as if by instinct. Her hand went up and around his, perfectly warm and rough. They looked at each other through eyelashes.

“You already had me, a long time ago.” Light met dark eyes and their lips found one another’s. His were so soft, she thought. They moved together in harmony, his hands caressing her face; her single one on his shoulder. It wasn’t rushed. It was perfect. He broke away and rested his forehead on hers for a moment. In the moment, she was alright. In the moment, the world seemed to ease off her, and Bellamy was the one who did it. She needed him, and he needed her.


End file.
